


【非泽】Sweet Brother

by Dimstars



Category: The Dragon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimstars/pseuds/Dimstars
Summary: 不要纠结剧情，不喜点叉。
Relationships: 非泽
Kudos: 12





	【非泽】Sweet Brother

【非泽】Sweet Brother

——————

路明非看着自己的弟弟。

有很长一段时间，他没有意识到自己望着对方的背影。在家里，路鸣泽总是光脚踩在地板上，还没有完全张开的身体在努力拔节，瘦削的脊背和笔直光滑的半截小腿，脚踝险险地勾出弧度来，脚趾露着粉色。

他的弟弟即将迎来分化期，没有任何预兆和检查说明，但路明非觉得路鸣泽应该是个Omega。

一个漂亮的Omega。

这个认知滑过他的脑海，他才意识到自己盯着路鸣泽的眼神有多么晦涩，只不过自己的弟弟并没有意识到，他们在同一个屋檐下，有着最亲密的血缘关系，却没有通宵的交谈，没有少年不能对父母诉说的心事。十三岁之前的路鸣泽生长缓慢，像个永远长不大的孩子，跟在路明非身后当跟屁虫，“哥哥”，“哥哥”叫来叫去，闯出自己不知所措的祸，然后有些惶恐地看向路明非。十三岁之后的路鸣泽开始迅速长高，他不再跟在路明非身后好奇地张望，每天躲在自己的房间里，沉默弥漫在他们之间。

但是路明非不在乎。一开始他因为清净了不少而感到高兴，直到有一天，他在梦里对着自己弟弟的脸自慰。圆润的龟头抵在路鸣泽精致的脸颊上，他有些无措地垂眼去看，又很快抬起眼来:“哥……”

路明非睁开眼睛，感到双腿间的一阵沾湿，他愣了一会儿，平静地接受了这个事实，他对自己的弟弟有性幻想，虽然他们现在的交流少得可怜，但是没关系——血缘是最深厚的羁绊，他们理应在一起。

那么路鸣泽就应该是个Omega，一个会主动爬床求操的Omega，最好是哭着求路明非标记他，然后路明非就可以理所当然地操熟他，将一波又一波的精液射进路鸣泽的生殖腔，让路鸣泽浑身沾着自己的信息素，哪里都去不了，只能在床上发抖。

他这么想着，看向路鸣泽的眼神越发不耐。16岁是个不错的年龄，每个人都在十六岁得知自己的第二性征，而路鸣泽过于瘦削的身型与不怎么高的个头，让路明非笃定他是个Omega，专属于自己哥哥的Omega。他用眼神描绘着路鸣泽的头发，紧抿的嘴巴与尖尖的下巴，想着自己要怎么灌满发情期的路鸣泽，会哭着喊着抱住自己的弟弟，想想就让他硬得发疼。

他过于自满自大，以至于当路明非打开家门后，闻着空气中的信息素有一瞬间的怔愣，然后才看见窝在沙发上红着脸的路鸣泽。有不容忽视的铁锈味，夹杂着酸涩的柠檬味，再深挖，说不定还能嗅到一丝丝的甜味。

他的弟弟的确是个Omega。

但现在的路鸣泽是已经被操过的Omega。

路明非有一瞬间想掐着路鸣泽的脖子将他拎起来，问问是哪个不长眼的操了他。那过于霸道的信息素表明对方同为Alpha的身份，让路明非烦躁的同时生出一股子怒气来。但是他看着路鸣泽，对方眼神涣散地盯着某一点，没有看他。就像平时一样。

路鸣泽没有被标记，不然路明非不会闻到他的信息素。但是他的弟弟一贯以来的冷淡激怒了他，路明非走到路鸣泽身前，蹲下去看着他:“……路鸣泽？”

他的弟弟只是转了转眼珠，然后盯住他，眼神像是在打量路边的建筑物。

“分化了……”路明非抬手，揉着弟弟的耳垂，“也被人操过了？”

路鸣泽没有回答，路明非也不在意，他拽下路鸣泽的校服领口，从脖子到胸口青青紫紫一片，说不上多凄惨，暧昧倒是真的。他看见漂亮的吻痕，印在路鸣泽白皙的皮肤上，还看见牙印，不多，却明晃晃展示出对方占有欲。

“哈。”路明非感叹了一声，“这么饥渴？他怎么不标记你，看不上你吗？”

路鸣泽依然没有回答，他的思绪飘在空中，后穴依然湿哒哒的，却没有不舒服的感觉，只是觉得热。他看着路明非，对方顺着耳垂向下，滑过突出的锁骨，勾了勾依然肿胀的乳尖，然后用指甲掐了下去。路鸣泽发着抖，听见哥哥的声音:“你说我要是在这里操你，被爸爸妈妈看见了会是什么反应？”

路鸣泽答不上来，不过他的哥哥似乎也不准备听见他的回答，只是将他的校服用力扯下去，露出痕迹斑驳的上半身。

“真是难看……”路明非嘟囔着，隔着裤子按住路鸣泽半勃起的分身。

他曾经在路鸣泽睡觉的时候去过路鸣泽的卧室，他的弟弟陷在被子里闭着眼睛微张开口，平静地呼吸。而现在，路明非加大了力气抚过马眼，满意地感受到路鸣泽一阵颤抖。

“这么敏感，他没把你操够？”路明非绕着顶端打着圆圈，然后顺着茎身擦下去，刺戳着后面的囊袋。路鸣泽缩起脚趾要合拢双腿，被路明非按住了。

“别动。”他冷淡地开口，“别人能操，我就不行吗。”一只手依然裹着路鸣泽的分身，满意地看着它硬起来，“还是说前面满足不了你？”

路鸣泽张口吸气，后面湿哒哒的感觉更甚。他的阴茎颤巍巍地抬头，接着被路明非的口舌包住。之前射过太多次的分身在一次次的吞吐中变硬变烫，路鸣泽张着腿呜咽，却没有喊出声来。他岔开腿抬头看着天花板，没有开灯的房间里有夜色沉沉地罩下来。

“呜……”他哆嗦了一下，路明非给他深喉，戳进又深又热的喉咙里。路鸣泽挺腰，胳膊横在眼前，没有挡住眼泪。

路鸣泽射出来的时候有一瞬间的茫然，刚刚分化成Omega的身体并没有因为射精太多而劳累，只是后穴开始无意识地收缩，而路明非的手指也顺着插了进去。

很湿，很软。越往里越被薄薄的内壁吸住手指，路明非脸上带着笑，将四根手指拢在一起重新探进去。

“我忘了，你已经被人操开了。”他摸索着凸起的软肉，“直接插进去也行吧。”

路鸣泽被按住敏感点抠挖，他惊叫一声往起来爬，被路明非摁住肩膀动弹不得。他受着路明非无端的怒气带着过重的动作，只不过已经操软的内壁没一会儿就又流出肠液来。

路明非将龟头抵在路鸣泽的后穴处，他又看了一次自己的弟弟，盯着上方，他在路鸣泽的眼睛里，他却不在路鸣泽的心里。路明非沉着腰插进去，路鸣泽向上抬要逃，被他狠狠往下按。这倒也无所谓，反正只要他标记了路鸣泽，Omega就不会逃走，只能一辈子待在自己身边，生不生孩子都行，路鸣泽在发情期的时候只能求着路明非操自己，爱或者不爱都没关系，他讨厌谈论爱啊情啊这种虚幻的东西，没必要。操进对方身体里才是真实的，将路鸣泽抱在怀里才是能碰到的。

路明非不算温柔，他狠狠地抵进去，压着路鸣泽凸起的一点反复的磨。路鸣泽叫了一声又抿嘴，腰去诚实的挺起来跟着路明非的动作摇。那薄的肉壁已经变成熟烂的红，阴茎操出来的肠液沾在上面透亮。

“嗯，嗯……呜……”路鸣泽踩着沙发挺腰，内壁紧紧地吸着路明非又热又硬的分身，对方的顶端抵在生殖腔的入口，又痛又麻。

“别……”他摇头，脸上露出痛苦又似欢愉的表情，路明非没听他的，反复抵在入口，退开一点，又狠狠撞过去，一点点操开那个紧闭的深处。

“哥，哥……”路鸣泽像是突然回过神，他揽着路明非的脖子，眼泪一滴滴砸下。“哥，哥哥……”已经红透的眼角被打湿，他看着路明非:“哥哥，哥哥。”

像是之前他还只跟着路明非打转的时候，不厌其烦地，一次次喊着路明非。路明非烦他丢下他跑开，路鸣泽原地站一会，又找路明非去。

“哥哥，哥哥。”

路鸣泽浑身发抖，他吸着路明非不停地抖，射了稀薄的精液出来，脸上却是惨白的，透漏着一星半点的委屈，或者没有，是路明非的错觉而已。他停住，看着路鸣泽。

他闻到了路鸣泽的味道，铁锈味已经逐渐散去，而酸涩的柠檬味散开来，里面的甜终于被他察觉到。路明非擦去路鸣泽的眼泪，擦不完，他的弟弟像是融化了，有无穷无尽的水从后面流出来，也从眼睛里流出来。

恍惚中路明非像是记起小时候，路鸣泽还是个只跟在他身后的团子，除了看书就是跟在他屁股后面走来走去，好奇地摸着对他来说新奇的东西，碰倒了花瓶，摔碎了相框，路明非将他推到一边。

对，没错，是他自己将路鸣泽亲手推开了。

“……别哭了。”路明非擦着路鸣泽的眼泪，“我不会射在里面，别怕……”他轻声地哄，漫不经心地想对方没有标记路鸣泽的理由。

反正……发情期总是长得很。

他慢慢地退出来，发出啵的一声，有细沫溅在路鸣泽的会阴处，那里被路明非操得发红，他的确操熟了自己的弟弟。路明非将路鸣泽的腿并起来，缓慢地摩擦着细嫩的大腿根部。

路鸣泽现在不哭了，他打了小小的哭隔，注意力有些涣散，一手还抓着路明非的袖子不放。路明非摩挲着他的唇线，路鸣泽的嘴唇很薄，最深也只是樱粉色，躲在后面的牙关紧闭，看不见舌尖。

他合住弟弟的膝盖，专心地操着路鸣泽的腿，内侧的皮肤很快被磨红磨透，路鸣泽吸气摇着头，却没有躲开。

Alpha的阴茎在非发情期不那么大，路明非控制着没有成结，信息素抑制不住地弥漫开来。那是雪的味道，冷冷清清的飘在他俩周围，激得路鸣泽清醒过来，他咬着下唇，路明非一手抚慰着他的前端一手掐着他的腰，狠狠插了几下后射了出来。

路明非看着自己的弟弟。

不知何时他开始看着路鸣泽，纤长的手指，过于浓密的睫毛，瘦弱有力的身体，没什么表情发呆的脸。

路明非觊觎自己的弟弟。

他将路鸣泽抱在怀中，慢慢地抚过路鸣泽光裸的背，顺着脊椎向下，停在腰窝处。

“……”他觉得自己应该说点什么，最终只是亲了亲路鸣泽的嘴角。

“睡吧。”

——————END——————


End file.
